swgalacticempirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Haus
Dan Haus, otherwise called "Steel Face" was a human male who served within the Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire and later the Imperial Remnant. He was born on Coruscant in 48 BBY. Haus was a respected tactician, scientist and strategist. He believed in the ideals of having a small mobile fleet rather than Large Battle stations such as the Death Star. His Flagship was the Executor Class Super Star Destroyer "The Remnant's Revenge". He died when he was 89 years old in 41 ABY. His Dominion would descend into Civil War upon his death and would be succeeded by Thinius Tann. He would be remembered long after his death and would be proclaimed a hero of the Fel Empire. Biography Early Life He was born on Coruscant in 48 BBY. All records pertaining to his childhood, his parents, and his siblings were lost in the Clone Wars during the Battle of Courscant. The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Haus was in the Republic Navy. He joined the Republic Navy a few months before the Battle of Coruscant. Shortly before the Battle of Coruscant, he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Battle of Coruscant Haus was assigned to one of the Imperator-class Star Destroyers first introduced at the Battle of Coruscant. These ships would later become Imperial I-class Star Destroyers. In Service of the Empire Haus gained many allies during the reign of the Empire, These allies included Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and Grand Moff Ardus Kaine. To whom he respected dearly. After the Clone Wars, Dan Haus was promoted to Commander in the Imperial Navy where he was assigned to the Devastator in Vader's Death Squadron. He later replaced Captain Needa as Commanding Officer of the Devastator. He was soon promoted to Senior Captain by Darth Vader and placed in command of the Devastator when Darth Vader transferred his flag to the Super Star Destroyer Executor. Battle of Endor and Warlordism He was present at the Battle of Endor where he fought a rearguard action and later retreated to form his own Warlord Splinter faction, "The Haus Dominion". He gave himself the Title of "Grand Fleet Admiral" and made the Devastator his personal flagship. His Faction kept much to itself and established an alliance with Grand Moff Ardus Kaine's Pentastar Alignment. Encounter at the Black Nebula Haus had an encounter with Moff Galen Warren in the Black Nebula. Warren gave Haus some of his Forces. The Thrawn Campaign Not Much is known about what Dan Haus and his Dominion were doing during the Thrawn Campaign as the Haus Dominion was very remote and little information existed on the Dominion during this time. Dark Empire When Grand Moff Ardus Kaine and most of the other Imperial Warlords joined the reborn Emperor and his Dark Empire, Haus followed his mentor Kaine. Haus was promoted to Acting Moff and Sector Admiral by Emperor Palpatine. He was given command of the remaining forces of Death Squadron. He received the Title of Grand Fleet Commander from Ardus Kaine upon his request. His fleet remained a sideshow for the duration of the conflict. When he heard of Grand Moff Ardus Kaine's death, he was shattered. He swore revenge upon the New Republic. In the Chaos he promoted himself to High Admiral and retreated once again. Post-Dark Empire After the death of Ardus Kaine, High Admiral Haus was elevated to Moff and became Acting Governor of the Oversector Outer which was formally governed by Grand Moff Tarkin, and later Grand Moff Ardus Kaine. He once again reformed his dominion but stayed away from the other warlord factions. Daala and the Unified Fleets He immediately agreed to join Admiral Daala and Vice Admiral Pellaeon on their campaign to destroy the New Republic after hearing about the re-unification and forming of the Unified Fleets. He worked alongside Colonel Cronus in the Devastator until the Colonel's death in Battle. He later linked up with Pellaeon and merged his dominion with the Imperial Remnant. Imperial Remnant Eriadu became the first Bastion and the Imperial Remnant's new capital with the final loss of Coruscant. Dan Haus was made a Grand Moff and Grand Admiral by Gilad Pellaeon and was later a member of the Council of Moff's. He was present when Gilad Pellaeon was promoted to Grand Admiral and appointed Head of State in the Imperial Remnant. He later became the Head of the Council of Moff's. He was given a SSD by Pellaeon which he named the Remnant's Revenge. It became his flagship. Death over Fondor He was serving alongside Grand Admiral Pellaeon and was visiting him on the Bloodfin where he was killed trying to defend Pellaeon from his assassin but was killed in the process. Despite his efforts, Pellaeon was still assassinated. The Remnant's Revenge was later destroyed in the Second Galactic Civil War and was lost with all hands. Legacy Edit A Pellaeon-class Star Destroyer was later named after him. He was remembered as a fair but firm Leader. He was respected by the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant. He and Pellaeon were hailed as heroes during the time of the Fel Empire. Personality and Traits He was known as Steel Face because of his Calm and Cool Demeanor. He was known to be an expert in tactics and strategy. He was fiercely independent and often operated outside the chain of command. He was not afraid to question orders and was fanatically loyal to the Galactic Empire and the Emperor. He had few allies, but those he had, he treated as friends. Skills and Abilities He was rumored to be Force sensitive, however it was never found if that was actually true. He was known for operating without a chain of command and for never panicking in battle. Equipment He kept all of his rank insignias and uniforms. He also had a modified E-11 Blaster and a T-21 for intimidation purposes. He had a gold sabre for ceremonies and a ceremonial blaster pistol. Relationships * Grand Moff Ardus Kaine: Dan Haus mentor on Tactics and Strategy. He was Dan Haus Role Model. Ardus Kaine was also a Close Friend of Haus and Dan Haus was very troubled upon learning of his death. Dan Haus would follow Kaine anywhere and looked to him for guidance. Kaine was also a Father Figure to Haus as Haus never knew his parents, being orphaned when he was young. * Galen Warren: Ally of Dan Haus. Gave some of his forces to the Haus Dominion for Haus to use. * Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon: Close Friend and Mentor of Haus. Haus later served under Pellaeon and died trying to protect him. * Moff Disra: Rival of Haus. Disra was jealous of Haus and wanted his position as Grand Moff of the Oversector Outer. * Grand Moff Tarkin: Served as a Idol and Role Model. Haus later named a Class of Ship after Tarkin. Fleets * Death Squadron * The "Dominion Fleet" * The Second Super Fleet Ship Commands * ISD Devastator Unknown * SSD Remnant's Revenge in the Second Galactic Civil War Behind the Scenes This Character is supposed to be WW2Buff2018's Star Wars counterpart. The idea for this Character came to him when he thought about what he would be like if he were born in the Star Wars universe. Haus is based off Moff Jerjerrod and Grand General Tagge. See Also * Haus Dominion * Thinius Tann